Night Terrors (Game Grumps)
by JewyCenter
Summary: "If I eat late at night or sleep on my back I get nightmares or sleep paralysis in which I have to call Barry to hold me." But what if Barry isn't there to comfort Dan?
The whole Game Grumps crew laughed loudly as they all sat at the table in Arin's house. Arin, Dan, and Suzy sat on one side of the table, Ross, Kevin, and Brian on the other side, and Barry at the end. In all, everyone was having a great time spending quality time with each other. These were the type of events that made all the grump members realize this is what it means to be happy. There was drinking, snacking, and games. Some members got tipsy enough to know when it was time to go home.

It was already 3 in the morning before everyone eventually left. Everyone except Dan that is. The tallest member was passed out exhausted on Arin's couch in the living room. He looked too peaceful to be woken up, Suzy decided to let him spend the night. He and Brian had been working hard for the past few days making new music videos for Ninja Sex Party. The man deserved a good rest.

Arin walked up to Dan as well. He pulled off his tennis shoes and laid them on the floor next to the couch. He then grabbed a blanket from a cabinet and draped it over the long body of his co-host. Dan's right arm was hanging over his eyes while the other hung off the edge of the plush sofa. Arin turned off all the lights in the living room before he reunited once again with Suzy.

After tidying up some, the married couple went upstairs to get ready and finally say goodnight to the world as well. Arin stripped down to just boxers and a flimsy t-shirt. He climbed into bed and snuggled into the soft sheets below him. He kissed Suzy on the forehead before turning off the bedside lamp and falling into a soft slumber.

...

Danny was continuously tossing and turning in his sleep. His legs bent and dug into the cushions one last time before his eyes shot open. There was a crushing pressure settling on Dan's chest that made it difficult to breathe. The man was aware of his surroundings, but he couldn't move a muscle. Dan began to feel an unsettling sensation of paranoia. Small sounds of panic and panted breath began to release from him. It felt as if something was about to pop up and grab him any second. Mental images of things that no normal person would imagine popped up in his head and became a potential hallucinational threat.

Dans eyes looked all around him in a frenzy. He was uncomfortable, anxious, but most of all scared. He attempted to get up and escape this madness but he earned nothing but the twitch of a finger. Closing his eyes tight a few times more allowed him to finally bust out of the demonic-like trance. The man sat up and curled in on himself attempting to hide from whatever was causing him this fear.

"B-Barry...?" Dan pitifully cried out. With no response, he realized that Barry wasn't here to comfort him like usual. His brain remembered that it was Arin's house he was sleeping in. After inhaling a breath he finally yelled out, "ARINNN!"

Arin and Suzy both immediately woke up due to the blood curling scream that emitted from downstairs. They both recognized the voice and bolted out of bed. Suzy grabbed a robe and tightly wrapped it around her before finally joining Arin and running down the stairs.

Arin saw Dan as soon as he exited the staircase. The pure look of horror Danny had on his face was enough to make Arin gasp softly. The younger man ran up to Dan and kneeled down to get on the same level. Suzy turned on a dim lamp in the background. She stood worryingly to the side, letting her husband deal with their good friend.

"Danny, what's wrong? You need to calm down," Arin rubbed dans biceps up and down attempting to calm the man. Arin knew a panic attack when he saw one. Dans eyes were filled with tears and his face was flushed red. His mouth didn't know whether to let out labored breathing or sobs.

"Breathe with me," Arin motioned with his hands, "In...out...in...out."

Dan followed along with the other man. He let out deep, shaky breaths and sniffled a few times in between. He was still crying and a mess but he was now silent. His diaphragm hiccuped a few times in result of his breakdown. His face wrinkled up before he shoved it into Arin's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Dan weak voice cried into the now wet shoulder. Arin wrapped his arms around him and the two embraced each other. Arin climbed up onto the couch and let Danny rest his head in his lap. Arin stroked the curly hair gently and lovingly. Suzy walked into the kitchen and started to make everyone warm mugs of tea.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Arin spoke up again. "Are you okay now? What happened?"

"Sleep paralysis... I get it when I eat late or sleep on my back. I'm sorry I woke you and Suzy up. I didn't mean to act like a total baby." Dan answered him, embarrassed.

"Dude, don't apologize. If you feel like you need someone to talk to then fucking ask me to talk to you. I love you, man. You know that," Arin smiled down at him and continued to stroke his hair. He laid down on the couch and laid behind Danny. He put his arm out as a pillow in a spooning type of way.

Minutes later, Suzy walked out with three mugs of hot liquid. She set them down on the coffee table. Arin went to grab his cup with a thank you before he realized his arm was stuck under the once again sleeping Danny.

"Is he alright?" Suzy asked quietly. Arin nodded in response with a smile. He abandoned the tea for later and just enjoyed the silence between the three of them. Danny, now in a deep sleep, let out the occasional snore causing the married couple to giggle. Arin kissed the top of Danny's head before giving his eyes a rest.


End file.
